


Don't Let Go

by canarylove76



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, POV Ava Sharpe, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarylove76/pseuds/canarylove76
Summary: Ava is a millionaire who has her own company including owns a big house. She used to have someone to share her money and house with but that all ended when they cheated on her with their best friend and ever since then she stopped dating and focused on her company.But that all changes when one night she gets stressed and goes to a bar. At the bar, she meets a beautiful girl and has the time of her life.
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Amaya Jiwe/Sara Lance, Amaya Jiwe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, John Constantine/Gary Green, Nora Darhk & Ava Sharpe, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a whole bunch of my feelings music and then heard Say you won't let go come on and thought why don't I make a story while using those lyrics and the first couple that came to my head was avalance so this is the result. Also, I choose to do a chapter instead of one big thing because it would have been extremely long. Last thing this whole thing is in Ava's POV.

"I met you in the dark, you lit me up, You made me feel as though I was enough, We danced the night away, we drank too much....."

I was driving around in my car trying to find somewhere to go. I just had one of the most horrible days like I had a whole bunch of paperwork, which I usually don't mind but it was too much and I was tired, then Gary broke the printer again then my computer started to mess up so I had to get it fixed. After hours of work, I went home and changed into one of my favorite bodysuits, it is a multi-color striped bodysuit, it had shown a little of my breast on the side so I put my black waffle long sleeve cardigan because I still wanted to be comfy. I put on some stretchy black skinny jeans and paired it with black booties. After I got dressed I fed my dog then took my keys and left. 

Now I'm trying to find a bar on the other side of town because there are none on my side of town. After all, everyone has their bar and even though I have a bar in my basement, I wanted to be around people and not alone for once. I finally found a bar, it was two buildings connected but the bar side looked a little empty so I parked my car around the corner then walked to the bar and headed in.

I sat in the back of the bar in a corner because I didn't want to be near anyone. I ordered a Macallan 12, one of my favorite kinds of Macallan's. I looked around for the first time. The bar had two buildings connected, the first side, the one I’m in, had a bar with lights under it, black cushioned bar stools, and booths. The second side had more tables, a dance floor that lit up, Dj and led disco lights, it was pretty much a club. 

As I scanned over the entrance, I saw the most beautiful woman walk-in, she was wearing a black tube crop top, that showed off her toned abs, with a white open blazer and ripped high waisted jeans, that wrapped around her waist perfectly paired, with black combat boots, she walked confidently to the bar looking around. She turned to the bartender smiling, she looked so beautiful smiling, as the bartender fixed her drink she looked around then she looked at me and I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her eyes were like swimming in the water on a beach on Saturday afternoon. Our eyes were locked for a moment until the bartender came with her drink, we both looked away in different directions. I looked at the people dancing, the way they all moved in different directions so closely, I don't understand why people dance so closely. I saw someone coming to my direction but I was too focused on the dance floor and all the bodies.

"I saw you looking at me across the bar. You know it's rude to stare," the person who approached me said, the voice was very soft and husky at the same time. 

I turned to see the woman standing in front of me. "I'm sorry, I was just-” I said, not wanting to start a scene or get in a fight.

"It’s okay I was just messing with you." she smiled while cutting me off. I was actually glad she cut me off because I don’t know what excuse I was going to say "I'm Sara by the way," she said as she put out her hand. 

"Sharpe, Ava Sharpe," I said nervously as I shrugged with a smile on my face.

" Oh, we are doing last names too then Sara Lance.” She said, while still having that smile on her face.

“Nice to meet you,” I said as I raised my drink to my mouth and looked around. Sara took a sip of her drink too but instead of looking around, I felt her looking at me. 

When I looked in her direction, she looked away and blushed. When she blushed she looked so cute. The bar lights had a warm light and it made freckles bloom more. 

The blonde looked back at me then asked. “So, where are you from?”

“I’m from Fresno, California” I put my drink down. “How about you?”

“Star City, Washington” Sara pauses “But brought you here,” She asked after.

“When I was 16, I came out to my parents and they didn’t like that because they were very religious, strict and they wanted me to marry a wealthy man and have kids so they kicked me out. I finished the school year living at my best friends house then after a graduate I went to college and lived with my uncle.” I took a big sip off my drink which ended up with me finishing it. 

Only a couple of people knew that story. My ex, my best friend, and obviously my uncle and parents. I knew I should be telling my business to a stranger but Sara seemed so easy to open up to and talk to. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, I know that must have been hard.” 

“Yea it was at first but now I’m good, so now what brought you here Ms. Lance?” Sara laughed when I said her last name. Her laugh was the most precious thing and it made me smile. 

After her laugh died out her face got serious then she hesitated, “umm...well...I was traveling around and I just happened to fall in love with the town and ended up making friends and staying.” She turned. Before she turned, I could see in her eyes that she wasn’t telling the full story but I didn’t want to push it and ruin everything.

“Hey, John, could you refill my drink?” Sara raised her glass, then turned to me. “Would you like another drink? I can pay because I get half off of all the drinks I get here.” 

“Sure” 

After we got refills, we ended up talking for 2 hours. We talked about the most random stuff, while still getting to know each other. I told her about childhood with my parents and how it was like without them, Sara didn’t say much about her childhood, it was like she was holding back on something, but she did tell this one story about her being Peter Pan in a school play. Sara talked about her friends and how crazy they are, which to be honest they sounded like a band of idiots but I don’t really have friends like that, she talked about how she danced for about 2 years, then settled down and became a photographer and filmmaker, and learned how to play guitar. I told her about how I owned a company, which she called badass, that creates tech and fixes them like computers, phones, tablets and etc. 

We just finished laughing at a joke she said when she said, “Hey Ava, you wanna go dance?”, with an attractive smirk on her face.

I didn’t really know how to dance. The last time I went dancing was with my ex which ended with her almost having a broken foot. I was worried that if I said no I would ruin everything but if I said yes I might hurt Sara. 

Sara must have noticed my nervousness.” it’s okay if you're nervous we’ll take it slow, I won’t bring out any hard dance moves” she joked. 

For some reason, I trust Sara enough to say “ok but I don’t really know how to dance”. 

“Well I guess I can teach you some” she smiled as she took my hand. She dragged me past the doors and onto the dance floor.

We go to the middle of the dance floor. Sara takes my hand and puts it on her waist then takes the other and puts it on the opposite side. Then she puts her hands on my hip and pushes them side to side until I’m dancing then looks up at me and smiles. She begins dancing with me. The music isn’t slow but it isn’t fast either. The lights flashing become blurry as I lock eyes with Sara. Her eyes change over time when the lights flash. As the song changes to a more upbeat song Sara spins around and pulls away, suddenly I miss her warmth, she comes back with our bodies closer then puts her hand around my neck. 

We end up getting closer and closer as the music continues. Sara turns around in my arms with her hands still around my neck, pushing her back into my front, swaying her hips. Her body is close to mine and sways harder than before. Her body against my body felt so good. I felt a warmth in my stomach that I haven’t felt in a while. 

She detached herself from me and started dancing in front of me. I stand there not knowing what to do while she is doing a mouth-watering dance in front of me. Her eyes are closed so she doesn’t see my starting but I’m staring so hard she might feel me staring at her but I can’t take my eyes away. I don’t know the song but Sara seems too because she is lip-syncing it. Her hips are swaying to the music on the beat. I memorize her every move. Halfway through the song, she comes back to me. She starts laughing when she sees my face, I have my mouth open, eyes wide open, and just standing there. I hear her laugh over the song just so gentle and charming at the same time. 

We dance for another 3 more songs and it’s strange because I don’t like dancing but I feel so comfortable around Sara that I feel like I can do anything with her. We walked back to the bar out of breath from dancing. 

“See, that was so bad,” Sara asked with a smug smile on her face, “plus you can dance just needed some guidance.”

“Maybe” I laugh. She pulls off her jacket showing her muscles. Her arms were so sexy. I started staring at them because if you see them you would do the same. 

“John can we get some water,” she asked the bartender. 

“Having a good time” he asked while handing her a water bottle like he forgot I was sitting next to her. 

She looked at me then said, “yea I am” while smiling. I smiled right back. “Can I get another one?”

“Yea, don’t forget how much fun we had the other night.” He smirked. I felt very uncomfortable and disgusted by John. I looked between them then looked down. For some reason, I felt a pinch of jealousy but Sara is a free woman who I just had fun with. 

“How could I” she laughed, and it made me a little mad how she was laughing at his comment. He wasn’t even funny. “Ava?” 

She pulled me out of my thoughts. “Yea” I looked back at her. John has walked away thankfully.

“Here’s your water.” 

“Thanks”

“Your welcome” 

We fall into a comfortable silence drinking our water. 

“So..” she starts saying but doesn’t finish.

“So?” I ask.

“I don’t know, let's talk about something.”

“Like?”

“I don’t know,” she laughed. I laugh with her. She looks at me with a spark in her eyes. But it quickly disappears like it was never there. Maybe I was imagining it. She pulls her chair closer and leans in. I look at her lips, they look so soft. She licks her lips. I look back at her eyes to see she is looking at my lips. We both lean in, I can feel her breath against my lips. Just as I was about to close the distance between us someone in the background yells that there, “Closing”. 

Sara pulls back all the way and laughs. She laughs like “wow really”. She gets up then asks, “Are you doing anything after this?”

I quickly answered with no. 

“Good cause I don’t want this night to end yet” she took my hand and pulled me out of the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Not all chapters have lyrics for it because for some I couldn't find a lyric for it but I wanted to continue from the chapter before that. Also this is my first fanfic so don't get mad if its bad


End file.
